


pain d'amour

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bread, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Heejin has a surprise for Hyunjin
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: sonnets of fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	pain d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> There's no more yummy bread in my house so I wrote this.

“Hey, Hyunjin?”

“Hold on I’m coming!”

“So,” her girlfriend started clapping her hands in front of her, “you know how I can’t cook.”

“Heej, please don’t tell me-“

“No no don’t worry! Our kitchen is still standing, it's something else.”

“Okay?”

“Look!”

Heejin moved from in front of the counter to reveal a tray of many different types of bread. Amazed, Hyunjin walked slowly to the bread, before turning around to Heejin with sparkling eyes and a big smile on her face.

“Heejin where did you get all of this from?”

“I was passing Seokjin-oppa’s shop and he said I could have all of it cos it was the end of the day.”

“Seokjin-oppa is the best,” Hyunjin squealed, taking a bite of the bread, “but I love you Heejin.” she hugged Heejin.

“I love you too,” Heejin said.


End file.
